Draw
by Vicky-V
Summary: A collection of drabbles of all different sorts. All are 100 long and come with individual pairings notes, ratings, warnings and so on. #7, Sweet Treat, HondaxShizuka
1. Girl Time

Pairing: ShizukaxMiho (can very easily be read as platonic)

Rating: G

Notes: Takes place during Season 0

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with YuGiOh, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Girl Time**

"S-Shizuka?" Jounouchi gaped at his sister, whose hair was definitely a lot purpler than it had been before.

"Hello," Shizuka smiled in greeting.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Do you like it?" Shizuka asked, perking up. "Miho-chan visited me a few days ago and we did it then."

"I brought that nail polish I told you about," Miho said, holding up a small bottle which was very pink and _very_ sparkly.

Jounouchi looked from one smiling girl to the other and knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. But that was fine. Because it made his sister happy.

_**END**_


	2. Small Comforts

Pairing: HondaxShizuka

Rating: G

Notes: In response to a prompt given to me to SamCyberCat in an alphabet meme I did once. So was the previous entry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with YuGiOh, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Small Comforts**

It's practically routine for Shizuka. Perhaps that's why Honda is the one sitting on the edge of his seat, twiddling his thumbs while his leg jiggles.

"Honda-san," Shizuka says, prying his thumbs away from each other so that she may grip one of his hands. "It's okay."

Her eyes are bandaged but Honda knows there's a gentle look to them. Because of her smile.

Honda knows his palms are sweating and doesn't like that Shizuka should have to hold them. But then he sees the way she is biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. So he tightens his grip.

_**END**_


	3. Forever Young

Pairing: YugixAnzu

Rating: G

Notes: In response to a prompt given to me to SamCyberCat in an alphabet meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with YuGiOh, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Forever Young**

It had been ten years since he had seen Yami's back vanish and, for Yugi, some things hadn't changed. Anzu's feet still moved swiftly yet gracefully to perfectly match the dance machine's instructions. She still grinned and laughed as she allowed the music to wrap around her and when she finally stepped off, breathing hard.

Yugi still found himself unable to protest when Anzu suddenly selected the two player option and dragged him up next to her before he could blink. At least she let them play on the beginners level.

He still lost. But that was fine with him.

_**END**_


	4. Material Girl

Pairing: MaixAnzu

Rating: PG

Notes: In response to a prompt given to me to SamCyberCat in an alphabet meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with YuGiOh, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Material Girl**

Anzu had come to enjoy her shopping trips with Mai. She would feel nothing more than doted upon as Mai took her from place to place, picking out clothing, accessories and makeup which always looked absolutely perfect.

When she thought about it, she supposed she may feel embarrassed and possibly as though she were putting somebody out if it were anyone else. But somehow it felt okay if it were Mai. Especially as she was the only one Anzu may feel comfortable browsing the underwear section with.

She still blushed when Mai insisted on seeing when she tried them on.

_**END**_


	5. Rapids

Characters: Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi (platonic or OT4)

Rating: G

Notes: -

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with YuGiOh, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Rapids**

The Tunnel of Love was only able to seat two people at a time and Jounouchi and Honda were very adamant about how they didn't think they'd be able to bear having to loop round three times.

So they had substituted it with the rapid ride, where Yugi ended up clinging tightly to Anzu as they both shrieked and Honda and Jounouchi were unable to stop laughing.

If they were honest, neither of them had ever been on a Tunnel of Love ride, so couldn't really compare it. Even considering that, they were all sure that the rapids were better.

_**END**_


	6. Warmers

Pairing: AnzuxRyouxHonda

Rating: G

Notes: -

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with YuGiOh, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Warmers**

"It's so cold," Anzu complained, stamping her feet, trying to warm herself up.

"It is the middle of December," Ryou pointed out.

"And you did insist upon wearing that skirt," Honda added, pointing to said item of clothing. A tartan skirt had been part of Anzu's outfit of choice that day, worn over a pair of thick black tights.

"I know," Anzu said. She reached out, took them both by the arm and pulled them close with Honda on one side of her and Ryou on the other. She smiled, adding; "what do you think I have you two for?"

_**END**_


	7. Sweet Treat

Pairing: HondaxShizuka

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with YuGiOh, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Sweet Treat**

Honda wonders why this seemed like a good idea. He now feels awkward and embarrassed because making cookies as a gift is something girls do. If his large slightly charred biscuit-like lumps count as cookies.

He tied a white ribbon around the top of the package so at least he can get away with it being a White Day present. Just. Maybe. He doesn't think he will.

But Shizuka thinks otherwise. She hugs him, tells him how sweet he is and even comments on how _cute_ she thinks the cookies are. What Honda loves is realising she sincerely means it.

_**END**_


End file.
